


Sexy Jutsu Night

by TheDarkPokeMaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderbending, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPokeMaster/pseuds/TheDarkPokeMaster
Summary: Sakura and the girls are having a girl's night, with Naruto joining in on the party thanks to Ino, however, during the party, Naruto's dared to stay in his Sexy Jutsu form and to stay like that for the whole night. What will happen you all need to read and find out.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sexy Jutsu Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, here's something that I wanted to try for a while now as many stories that involve Naruto and his Sexy Jutsu. As it always seems to involve him and Sasuke and never female characters, and this is how this story was born.
> 
> So I hope you all like it, who knows there could be more down the road only if enough people like this one that is first.

It was a girl's night over at Sakura's house. But this turned out to be a co-ed party because Naruto was there. Why? Because they also needed a man to liven things up at the party, and none of the others wanted to come. 

"Okay, it's your turn, Tenten! Truth or Dare?" Ino cried the platinum blonde kunoichi was smiling while looking at her female friend.

"Hmm, I think I’ll pick truth!" Tenten cried out, knowing full well what Ino’s dares are like nothing good.

Ino had the perfect question to ask her as she slowly smirks. "Did you ever have feelings for Lee-Kun?" Ino smirked. Tenten was quite shocked at this because she thought that Ino would question her about Neji, not Lee.

"I... I uh..." Tenten thought. Naruto looked over at Tenten.

' _It shouldn't be that hard to answer. I mean, we're talking about bushy-brow here!_ ' Naruto thought he was confused. That's why he could never understand girls.

"Um... yeah. But, it was only once, I swear!" Tenten cried. The girls were giggling, and Tenten was blushing like mad.

"Okay, Tenten. Spin the bottle." Ino replied. Tenten spun the bottle, and it landed on the pouting, orange shinobi.

"Eh!" Naruto was completely surprised. "What no way! I'm not playing!" Naruto cried, waving his hands in front of his face. Sakura and Temari, who sat to either side of him, pulled him to the circle.

"You have to!" Sakura cried. Hinata and the other girls nodded.

"How did I get myself into this?" Naruto groaned.

**_ Flashback _ **

_"Hey, Sakura-chan, umm, where are you and the girls heading off to anyway?" Naruto asked as they passed by the Ramen Bar._

_Sakura smirked as she looked over to Naruto. "My house for a little party with us girls, do you want to come and join us?" Sakura asked._

_"No thanks I'm alright Sakura I don’t think that the others would want me there. So I’m just going to finish my ramen here and go home." Naruto replied. Sakura pouted._

_"Oh, okay. Enjoy your ramen, then Naruto." Sakura said as they all headed to her house._

_"I will!" Naruto cried, smiling, and he scarfed down the bowl, wanting more. That is until a piercing scream was all Naruto could hear._

_'That's Sakura's voice! She's in trouble!' Naruto thought as he left the money on the table and rushed out into the night to find the pink-haired kunoichi and her group of friends. He found them just a few blocks down where he was._

_"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto cried to where the shaking kunoichi was._

_"There’s a spider on me!!" Sakura cried in fear if there was one thing she hated. It was spiders. The other girls sighed inwardly as they all looked at the spider on her head._

_Naruto looked at Sakura with a smile, knowing her fear and smiled as he grabbed the spider and throwing it onto the grass. There we go, bye-bye spider,” Naruto said while looking back to Sakura. “It’s gone now, Sakura, nothing to fear I’ll keep you safe.”_

_Sakura looked up to Naruto feeling embarrassed right now that he had to save her from such a tiny little thing. “Thanks, Naruto I just hate spider, they are too creepy.”_

_"Man, Sakura! Talk about a scaredy-cat." Ino grumbled. "We all thought you were hurt or something."_

_Sakura, however, looked at Ino with a scowl on her face, “Shut up, Ino, you know I hate them!” Sakura cried out to her best friend._

_“Well, I know I was worried about her, Ino. Some of them can kill you,” Naruto said, looking at Ino and the others as he looked back to Sakura._

_"Y-You were worried about me?" Sakura stuttered, finally letting Naruto fall into her trap._

_"Uh... yeah, you know I care about you, Sakura. Hey, Sakura-chan I have an idea, how about I watch over you guys. You know, like a bodyguard. That sort of thing, no spiders or anything else you girls fear will get close to you, so what’d you say?" Naruto offered. The other girls beamed. Yes, Naruto had fallen right into their trap._

_"No going back now," Sakura replied. Naruto nodded._

_"Wait; what?" Naruto cried out, looking at Sakura and the others seeing Ino smirking._

_"Nope! No going back now, Naruto! You're ours for the night," Ino snickered._

_Naruto sighed as he knew that Ino played not only him but also Sakura, using her friend’s fears. "Your planned worked, Ino!" Temari praised looking towards Ino._

_"Thanks, Temari," Ino smirked as she looked at Naruto and Sakura.”I caught them both; hook line and sinker!”_

**_ End of Flashback _ **

"So which will it be, Naruto? Truth or Dare?" Tenten asked. Naruto groaned. He couldn't take it if he chose Truth. So he decided to pick Dare instead.

"Dare!" Naruto cried as he looked at the girls while Tenten smirked.

"Okay, I dare you to use your Sexy Jutsu and stay that way for the rest of the night,” Tenten said smirking while Sakura was shocked by this looking at Tenten

Naruto was horror-struck, looking at the others in the room. "No way in hell am I going to do that!" Naruto cried.

Sakura nodded as she looked at Tenten this was the last thing that she wanted to see, but knew that it was too late since Naruto picked Dare. _“Oh poor Naruto, but why ask this dare.”_

"Because Naruto you picked dare, so you can’t back out of a dare," Tenten explained.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Naruto cried out, feeling frustrated, and created a hand sign. "Alright then, I’ll do it, Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto cried out, and what replaced Naruto was a naked form of a blond girl with whiskers on her cheeks, and covered clouds parts of her naked body. The girls were shocked at Naruto's transformation.

"Okay! Put some clothes on already, please, Naruto!" Temari cried, looking away from the naked girl.

"But how will I find some clothes for me to wear?" The female Naruto replied a finger to her lips in a cute way. Sakura got up from her seat.

"Follow me. I'll find some clothes for you to wear." The female Naruto walked upstairs after Sakura and into her room. Then she turned around to look at the half-naked female Naruto. "Hmm... you have a slim figure... I envy you, Naruto, I do," Sakura said, frowning out the last part. “I mean, just look at me.”

Naruto looked at Sakura hating seeing her like this as Naruto moved over to Sakura, hugging her. “Sakura, I don’t think you look that bad to me. You’re beautiful.”

Sakura blushed at this feeling Naruto’s breasts on her own. “Uh, I thanks, Naruto,” Sakura told Naruto, blushing, not knowing Ino was listening to the conversation. 

Sakura was busily looking through her outfits to find some that would fit Naruto's figure and brought out a couple. "Go try those out, Naruto," Sakura replied, handing some t-shirts and jeans, also a couple of dresses too. Naruto eyes those articles of clothing curiously.

"I think they're a bit too small for me, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied earnestly, showing off her large breasts.

"No, they aren't. Look, the clothes I picked they should fit you just fine. Just try them out, Naruto." Sakura cried, pushing the naked shinobi into her bathroom and closed the door.

Downstairs in the living room, the rest of the girls were chattering about what else they would do as Ino came down, smirking at them. “I have a few more ideas,” As Ino told them what she heard upstairs.

Everyone hearing this was shocked to hear this and smirked, planning what to do as they all heard something and saw Sakura finally came back downstairs.

"Okay then, Ladies!" Sakura exclaimed. All of the girls looked over at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Presenting... Naruto!" Naruto grumbled as he made his way down the stairs in a white spaghetti strap shirt and jeans that hugged his curves nicely. The girls were awestruck seeing Naruto like this.

"No way, look at you! Why weren't you born as a girl, Naruto? You could've had all these boys going for you!" Tenten cried. Naruto blushed as the girls started to form around him, checking him or her out.

Ino nodded as she looked at Naruto female form up close for the first time. “I mean damn looks at your breasts. I think you might even give Hinata a run for her money.” Ino told Naruto, which caused Hinata’s face to change red.

“Ino-san, please...” Hinata said, unable to find the right words now too embarrassed even to speak now.

“What?” Ino began looking at Hinata and the others as she looked over the female Naruto even more. “I would say if I liked into girls, I would date you in a heartbeat,” Ino said, moving closer to the female Naruto.

The female Naruto was shocked at this as she looked at Ino backing away from her a little. Thankfully Sakura stepped in to save Naruto as the pink-hair girl scowled at her best friend. “Okay, I think that’s enough, Ino.”

Laughing and raising her hands in the air, Ino smirking at her friend. “Okay, Sakura, I get it. I’m only joking around after all.” 

Looking at Sakura with a smile on her face Ino knew it was time to head back to the game. “Okay, then Sakura, truth or dare?” Ino asked, looking at Sakura while smiling.

Sakura, on the other hand, was thinking while not taking her eyes off Ino. “Okay, she’s up to something, but what?” Sakura thought, she knew that she had to be careful in what she picked. “Dare Ino, if I pick truth, I know you’ll use something only we know about.” 

“YES!” Ino cried out with joy, and Sakura’s face went pale, knowing she made the wrong pick. “I dare you to kiss Naruto, or should I say Naruko.”

Naruto and Sakura looked over to each other while the other in the room laughed. "What!" Naruto yelled out, now looking at Ino her face, also turning red. "Don't I get to have a say in this?"

However, Ino looked at Naruto, or as Ino put it, Naruko while still smirking. "Sorry, Naruko," Ino said, smirking at both Sakura and Naruko. "It's the rules, so go and kiss each other."

Both team-mates looked towards each other and sighed, knowing there's nothing neither of them can do to get out from the dare. Sakura glanced over to where Naruto or Naruko was sitting, her face turning red with embarrassment. "Fine, Ino, I'll do it!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was shocked as she looked at Sakura coming closer and wasn't sure what to do, I mean this was something that he wanted to happen, but right now. Well, Naruto knew Ino wouldn't let the dare go. "Sakura-chan?" Naruko asked her face going red, seeing Sakura close to her face. 

"Sorry, Naruto," Sakura told her friend with a whisper, but Ino and the others all heard what she said. 

Shaking her head, Ino looked at Sakura, still smirking. "Nope, sorry I can't, my dear best friend, you need to call her Naruko." 

Sakura couldn't help but look over towards Ino with a scowl, and Sakura couldn't wait until her turn. For now, at least Sakura moved closer to Naruko and before their lips met each other. 

Naruko was surprised when she felt Sakura's lips on hers, but Naruko couldn't help herself in kissing Sakura back. _"I'm kissing Sakura-chan,"_ Naruko thought. 

Sakura was startled by what Naruko was doing, and even let out a moan before the pink-haired girl closed her eyes, wanting to resume kissing Naruko.

Ino and the others looked are shocked, but they smiled at the sight as the saw Naruko pull Sakura into a hug. "I think we better stop them," Tenten whispered to Ino. 

Ino nodded, knowing it was for the best the platinum blonde coughed, catching the attention of the two girls. "I wish I could make them keep going, but oh well," Ino thought while smirking at both Sakura and Naruko. 

Hearing the cough, both Naruko and Sakura looked at Ino and the others seeing their smiles. That caused both Naruko and Sakura to blush quickly pull away from each other. 

Ino looked at Sakura and laughed at the pink-haired girl. "Well, forehead it seems that you enjoyed that kiss, maybe you and Naruko here should take it to your room,"

When Sakura heard this, she looked at Ino with a scowl. "Shut up, Ino, you're the one that dared me to kiss Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu form!"

However, Ino laughed at Sakura looking from her and then to Naruko while smiling at them both. "Oh, is that really, Sakura?" Ino asked, not taking her eyes off Sakura. "From what I saw, you were enjoying it."

Sakura thought her face couldn't get any red, but it did and was finding it hard what she wanted to say. Ino, however, only laughed more than she did before. 

"Well, you see, I..." Sakura began, but she didn't or couldn't find the words she was looking for as Ino continued smiling at her best friend. 

Naruko, seeing this decided to help Sakura in any way that she could. "Come on, Ino stop teasing Sakura-chan like that," Naruko said, looking at Ino while also moving closer to Sakura. 

Sakura smiled at Naruko and was thankful for her blonde team-mate standing up for her. _"Thank you so much, Naruto,"_ Sakura thought, smiling. 

Temari looked at Naruto and Sakura and knew it was best to get things more and to stop Ino teasing the two, even if it was fun watching Naruto and Sakura get embarrassed. "Okay, Ino, you've had your fun."

Tenten nodded, agreeing with Temari. "She's right, let's keep up with the games Ino," Tenten added as Hinata nodded while Naruto and Sakura sighed at this.

With nothing else to say, they continued the party with Ino trying her best not to get any dares. Something that both Naruto and Sakura didn't like as they both tried to get Ino to say dare. They had to get Ino another time.

Later after everyone left and needed to go home as both Tenten and Ino had a mission together tomorrow while Hinata would be taking Temari home.

Sakura looked at her friends seeing everyone leave, well not Naruto. He was still here and in his sexy form too. "Well, what about you, Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking him/her.

Still, within the distance, Ino yelled back towards the two. "You still have to call him Naruko, remember Sakura!" Ino yelled back to the pink-haired girl.

Sakura couldn't help but growl as she looked over to a smiling Ino who only waved to Sakura. "Damn you, Ino."

Naruko shook her head as she watched Ino and the others leave before looking back to Sakura. "Well, I might stay here, Sakura," Naruko began and looked at Sakura. "I mean, if that's alright with you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed and nodded slightly as they both headed back into Sakura's home. "It's a good thing my parents won't be back until tomorrow."

Finally, Sakura stopped and smiled at Naruko. She didn't say anything, but Naruko didn't need words to know what's going on inside Sakura's head. Sakura's smile was the most demanding smile Naruko had ever seen, and that made Naruko feel even hotter.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruko said with a whisper watching Sakura move closer.

"Kiss me again, Naruko," Sakura said with a whisper of her own.

Sakura got closer to Naruko and kissed her very gently. The gentle kiss lasted a few moments, and then Sakura put her tongue in Naruko's mouth. Naruko put her mouth around Sakura's tongue and sucked it for a moment. She felt that Sakura liked it as the girl's breath sped up. Naruko sucked Sakura's tongue a few more times and then started licking it.

As their tongues were dancing together, Naruko felt Sakura's hands on her waist. "Sakura..." Naruko said, shocked by what Sakura was doing her blue eyes looking into Sakura's green ones.

Sakura smiled before kissing the blonde once more, and her hands felt quite impatient as they were moving from Naruko's waist to her back and then up to her neck. "I can't help it, Naruko your lips taste so good." Sakura's hands went back to the waist and then up to Naruko's breasts. Naruko felt the hands were touching her breasts very impatiently and pretty hard, searching for the nipples. "Sakura, wait!" Naruko cried with a blush on her face.

Sakura stopped as she looked at Naruko, wonder why Naruko wanted to stop. "Why I don't understand Naruko?" Sakura asked the pigtailed blonde.

Naruko giggled as she opened the door to Sakura's room as Naruko covered her mouth. "Sorry, I've never stayed in my female form for this long before."

All Sakura could do was giggle at this while they both walked into Sakura's bedroom and are sitting on Sakura's bed. "So why did you stop Naruko?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruko.

Naruko gazed into Sakura's eyes, seeing she was slightly concerned. "Well, Sakura-chan," Naruko began placing her hand on Sakura's leg while grinning. "Well, it's much better kissing each other on a bed," Naruko said, teasing Sakura a little. 

Hearing this caused Sakura's face to go red, but she nodded before placing her hand on Naruko's shoulder. "You're right, Naruko," Sakura began as her hands went back to Naruko's top. "So, let's pick up where we left off."

Naruko giggles as she resumed kissing Sakura once more, their hands back to touching the waist, soon Sakura's hands found themselves back at the shirt Naruko was wearing.

Neither of them stopped, however, as they kept the lips connected, while the tounges battled the other as moans escaped their lips. Sakura began to lift the shirt Naruko had on past her breasts and over Naruko's head.

They had to separate from their kiss with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. "Damn, that was good," Sakura breathed deeply.

Naruko nodded, catching her breath from the intense kiss as Sakura before lifting her arms in the air so that Sakura could remove her shirt.

Once the shirt was off, Sakura threw it away and went back to kissing Naruko, her hands soon moved towards the blonde's breasts. Naruko could only moan feeling Sakura playing with her breasts, and Naruko loved every second.

Naruko began to do the same to Sakura remove the clothes she had on her, but she stopped and looked at Sakura with unsure eyes. "Can I Sakura?" Naruko whispered in a shaky voice, cheeks reddening even more.

Sakura nodded, humming in approval as Naruko gently rubbed her lower back with her soft yet calloused hands before sliding them up towards her bra. The blonde unclipped her Sakura's bra with slightly trembling hands before tossing them with the rest of Sakura's clothes. She watched in a trance-like state, finally able to truly see her lover's exposed upper body. She scanned with lust-filled eyes over Sakura's sharp collarbones, her lovely breasts and rosy nipples, her narrow hips, and her toned stomach with the faint outline of abs appearing. She licked her lips, seeing the sight before her.

Sakura blushed lightly at Naruko's intense gaze before seeing her hands twitching slightly and chuckling. "It's okay, Naruko. You can touch me."

Naruko hesitantly moved her hands towards her lover's slim body until Sakura gently took them in her own, caressing them with her thumbs and pulling them towards her chest. The blonde placed her soft, warm hands over the Sakura's breasts, that easily covering the entirety of them, as her eyes widened at the feeling.

Naruko gently massaged Sakura's cleavage, drawing a content hum from her lips. She relished the contrast between the soft, supple flesh on her fingertips and the stiff, hard peak on the center of her palm. The throbbing between Naruko's thighs increased even more, and a primal urge surged through her whole being. She sat up and peppered kisses on Sakura's neck, trailing down to her collarbone and biting softly, a breathy moan escaping her lover's mouth. She eventually reached her left breast, kissing and nipping all around the skin before taking a mouthful and sucking, tongue swirling around her perky nipple. Her other hand continued to play with Sakura's right breast. Naruko's lips quirked up at the sound of her lover's soft moans and heavy breaths.

Sakura then gently pulled the other girl off her breast and towards her face, capturing her lips again in a soft kiss. She pulled away and looked at Naruko's breasts. "Your turn Naruko," she said, lustful green eyes meeting lustful blue ones.

Naruko giggled as she couldn't help but watch as Sakura moved closer to her playfully rolling her eyes as she leaned in to capture the other girl's soft lips in a heated kiss.

Sakura's hands now on either side of the girl while one of Naruko's rested on her ass, and the other gripped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Sakura trailed her kisses down to Naruko's jawline and neck, sucking and biting at the skin as the blonde girl released several soft moans and whimpers for each hickey that formed.

Sakura cupped Naruko's breasts and massaged them gently as the blonde softly moaned. Sakura kissed from one breast to the other, leaving behind a cluster of hickeys, and eventually made her way down towards Naruko's flat stomach, sucking and licking the area there. As Sakura reached the waistband of Naruko's pants, she looked to her questioningly.

Naruko looked at Sakura and nodded as she carefully slid them off, exposing Naruko's slender legs. Sakura ran her hands up and down Naruko's bare thighs, the blonde pigtail girl exhaling contently in response.

She laid back down between Naruko's legs, her hands trailing down Naruko's sexy body until she reached her panties. Sakura hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. She admired the heavenly sight before her, licking her lips as she gazes intently at Naruko's soaked folds, watching a small amount of slick dribble down her thigh. Oh, the things she's going do to her.

"Damn Naruko, your so wet. I bet you want this, don't you?" Sakura asked in a teasing voice.

"God, yes. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you," Naruko answered as she laid her head down on the pillow in preparation. She wanted nothing more than to lose her virginity to the girl of her dreams.

Naruko squirmed as Sakura kissed all around her thighs and placed a single one on her clit, making her hips abruptly jolt up in shock. Naruko's mind raced, and her heart pounded hard in her chest in anticipation. She was about to demand Sakura to stop her torturous teasing before suddenly arching her back and releasing a shaky moan at the feeling of Sakura's warm tongue, licking her folds.

"Oh my god… Sakura-chan!" Naruko cried in pleasure by the intense aching between her legs that she so desperately wanted to relieve.

Sakura felt her core throbbing harshly at her actions, growing even more aroused from Naruko's words. She couldn't help but lightly grind against the bed to provide the friction she so desperately needed. She placed her right hand on Naruko's left one to provide comfort, the other wrapping around her thigh securely to keep her in place.

Naruko had never felt this feeling before. Her stomach was doing somersaults, her entire body was heating up, and the incredible amount of pleasure between her legs. It was astounding. Though she would never admit it, Naruto had dreamt of this moment on countless nights. He imagined what it would feel like to have Sakura's warm, naked body pressed against his own. To have Sakura's soft hands and plump lips explore places they never had before. On nights where the blonde had found himself all alone, Naruto knew he was a girl right now. However, she didn't care all Naruto cared about was Sakura, knowing none of those fantasies hold a candle to how good it truly feels in reality.

The pigtail blonde brought her free hand and pushed the Sakura's head even deeper into her heat if that was even possible while the other gripped the bedsheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her eyes shut tight in an attempt to cope with the immense pleasure as she bit her lip, trying but failing to contain her moans.

Naruko sat up slightly to admire her Sakura's hard at work, feeling so lucky to have someone so caring, thoughtful, and eager to please in more ways than one. The sight of the Sakura's pink head bobbing up and down, along with the moist tongue pleasuring her in so many ways she never thought possible, was nearly enough to bring Naruko to her climax.

Moments before the heat building in the pit of Naruko's stomach was about to hit its peak, Sakura ceased her actions entirely, drawing a whine of protest from Naruko's lips. Just as she was about to beg her lover to bring the feeling back, she abruptly threw her head back on the bed, screaming in pleasure and gripping the bedsheets even tighter as she felt Sakura's finger enter her hole.

"H-holy fuck, Sakura-chan. That f-feels so damn good…" she attempted to say as her voice cracked, the sensation of being filled overwhelming her.

"Is this okay?" 

"Y-yeah. Faster, Sakura-chan Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. Please."

Sakura complied, continuing to thrust her finger in and out, gradually increasing her speed as Naruko's breathing quickened. She felt the blonde's warm, wet walls pulse around her finger and groaned as her head got pushed back in, the vibrations causing Naruko's entire body to shiver. Sakura relished in the feeling of her lover's walls around her finger while her tongue eagerly lapped at her clit, loving the taste.

After about a minute or more, Naruko's moans grew louder, her insides twisting, heat in her stomach rapidly building up, and her breathing becoming uncontrollable. She knew she was about to reach her climax soon. "Sakura-chan… I-I'm…" Sakura understood what she was trying to say, encouraging her to go even faster.

Sakura pumped her finger in and out with nearly the entirety of her arm strength and sucked hard on Naruko's clit. Eventually, the pleasure reached an unbearable amount as Naruko, who was playing with her breasts as she screamed her loudest yet, her body trembling and back arching up high, and released herself onto her girlfriend's finger and mouth. "F-FUUUCK!" 

Naruko was in pure ecstasy. Her mind completely blanked, focusing solely on this new feeling she had loved so much already. She felt light-headed, like she was high above the sky, just floating peacefully in the air.

Naruko rode out her orgasm on Sakura's face and finger, panting heavily and body still visibly shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Sakura pulled her face away from Naruko's heat but continued to pump her finger in Naruko slowly until she stopped her motions altogether. She gently removed her soaked digit, causing Naruko to whine at the loss of the finger before putting it in her mouth to wipe it clean. Naruko whimpered, seeing Sakura suck off her cum from her finger, causing Sakura to smirk. "What? It tastes good."

To prove her point, Sakura licks up the remains of her lover's fluids as Naruko hissed at the overstimulation. She then crawled back up to the blonde's face. Before she could protest, Sakura pressed her lips against her own in a sloppy kiss as Naruko whimpered at being able to taste herself.

After a minute, Sakura pulled away and flopped down next to Naruko, both girls are panting heavily, and bodies were glistening with sweat. "Don't you want me to...um..." she trailed off, a light blush grazing her face.

"It's alright, Naruko. You're probably pretty tired from all that."

Even though Sakura was indeed correct, Naruko felt as if it was only fair that she returned the favor, wanting her lover to experience the pure bliss that she had the pleasure of going through earlier. 

"No, I want to Sakura-chan," she reassured as she shifted to straddle the older girl. Sakura raised her head up to look at her questioningly. "You deserve it after everything you've done for me. And besides, I want this. I want you."

Sakura raises her eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

Naruko nodded, blue eyes staring intensely into Sakura's green ones, pupils were blown wide. "You have no fucking idea how much I want you."

Sakura felt her face heat up, a wild red blush coating her features as she squirmed underneath her lover. She feels unbelievably lucky to have a girl like Naruko.

"Beautiful…" she whispered to herself. Sakura heard her, however, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

Naruko then trailed her hands over Sakura's breasts and toned stomach until finally reaching the waistband of her shorts. Sakura felt her heart race wildly, watching in anticipation as Naruko pulls them down slowly before removing it entirely and tossing it away. Naruko then looked at Sakura's pink panties before removing them, too, leaving her lover completely naked. 

"You look so sexy, Sakura-chan," Naruko said as she looked at a naked Sakura.

Sakura looked into Naruko's blue eyes filled with love and adoration. Naruko went between Sakura's legs, spreading her milky white thighs apart and revealing her dripping wet core. Naruko stared at her lover's womanhood in a trance, blushing furiously and licking her lips, seeing the sight. Only for Naruko to be snapped back to reality as Sakura cleared her throat while she looked at her blonde lover, while Sakura smiled. 

"Can I?" Naruko asked both shyness and excitement, coating her voice.

"Please."

Naruko pressed a soft kiss on Sakura's core, a thin line of slick connecting to her lips, before placing her tongue on it, separating her folds slightly, and slowly licking once as Sakura gasped at the sudden warmth. "Fuck, Sakura," she breathed. "You were right. You taste so fucking good."

Sakura whimpered at her words before releasing a loud moan and tangling her hands in thick, dark curls as her lover began eating her out. "Oh shit… You're doing so good, Naruko. S-so good..."

Naruko looked up with a smirk on her face. "Oh, that's good then time for more than," Naruko began as she made two shadow clones.

All Sakura could do was looking at the two naked Naruko's watching the lustful smiles they both had. "Naruko..." Sakura began before both clones attacked her breasts.

Sakura's eyes soon shot open as she screamed in pleasure at what Naruko was doing to her. "Fuck, Naruko!" Sakura cried out as she started drooling. "More, I want more, Naruko!"

The two clones looked at each other, knowing that the real Naruko was busy pleasing Sakura down below.

"Ahh, Naruko, please keep going!" Sakura cried out in pleasure over what the real Naruko and her clones were doing to her.

The two clones of Naruko looked up to Sakura with a smile while they kept on sucking her breasts. While the real Naruto eagerly licked her lovers pussy, making Sakura moan out in pleasure.

Both Naruko and her clones smiled as they heard the moans coming from Sakura as she looked at the two clones who are still licking her breasts and quickly pulled them both into a three-way kiss.

The two clones were shocked by this action, but they didn't care before kissing Sakura back. Sakura used her free hands to play with both clone's breasts while she continued to kiss them both.

The three pulls away from each other as strings of saliva that connected their lips. "Hmm, that was a wonderful kiss," Sakura said with lust in her voice.

The two Naruko clones looked at Sakura and smiled before she moaned again, knowing and feeling what the real Naruko was doing to her. "Ahh, Naruko, please don't stop!"

Naruko smiled at this, not wanting to stop either, so she continued with her mission in pleasing Sakura as did her two clones. Before long, one of the clones moved, so she was almost sitting on Sakura's face as the clone smiled at Sakura. "Hey, I was going to do that!" the first Naruko clone said, frowning.

The second clone giggles as she sticks out her tongue at the clone. "Sorry, but it seems I was faster than you," the clone laughed before moaning as Sakura was eating the Naruko clone pussy. "Ahh, Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura, hearing the moans and cries, smiled while she continued doing what she was while using her free hand to grip onto the clones, ass both rubbing it and slapping it.

The other clone only watched this seeing the original version was still licking Sakura's pussy, and Sakura was doing the same thing to the clone.

Sakura knew the other Naruko clone felt lonely, so with her free hand, Sakura called the other clone over. The clone nodded as she moved closer as Sakura used her free hand to please the second clone.

As this continued, both clones moaned, both knowing they couldn't take much more of this, and Sakura knew this as she smiled and went faster. "Please cum for me," Sakura said to the two clones.

The two clones nodded as they looked to the real Naruko. "Sorry, we can't last much longer," both cried out before the screamed, "We're cumming!" the clones screamed, and the vanished in a poof os smoke.

Naruko, however, licked Sakura's cunt hungrily, wanting to taste as much of her juices as possible this is the first time she has tasted her lover's fluids, and she is already addicted. She felt as if her hunger would never be satiated. Wanting to study Sakura's face as she's getting pleasured, Naruko reluctantly pulled away from her heat as Sakura whined at the loss of contact. She then inserted her finger into Sakura's entrance, catching the girl off guard as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

The blonde moved her face towards the blonde's, still thrusting in and out while her free hand tangled itself in soft, pink locks. She admired the dark red blush on Sakura's face, the way she shut her eyes tightly to cope with the pleasure, the beads of sweat dripping down her face. She especially loved the pretty noises erupting from Sakura's mouth. Naruko couldn't help but smash their lips together, kissing her sloppily and greedily swallowing her moans.

Sakura broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Naruko's finger hit a particularly sensitive spot, allowing Naruko to slip in her tongue. She explored her mouth eagerly, running her tongue through every crest and crevice as Sakura whimpered at being able to taste herself.

"M-more…" Sakura moaned as she pulled away.

"You want me to go faster?" 

"Mhmm. And add another finger," Sakura begged.

Naruko raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?" One finger alone was enough to drive her insane. She couldn't imagine how two would feel, especially since she was still so inexperienced.

"I can take it, Naruko. Please, I need you." 

At Sakura's begging, Naruko's hesitance was replaced by a burning desire to please the girl she loved. She brought her finger out only to re-enter with a second one. Sakura screamed into Naruko's shoulder and gripped the blonde locks tightly, hips mindlessly grinding back and forth. Lustful moans and bitten back curses filled the air as Naruko gradually quickened her pace, making a delicious wet sound that was music to Naruko's ears. After a few minutes, Naruko felt Sakura's walls clench hard around her fingers, and her legs shake violently, indicating that she was about to climax. "F-fuck, Naruko, I'm close!" 

As Sakura says this, some primal urge took over Naruko's mind, desperately wanting to pull as many sounds from her lover as possible. She suddenly added a third finger, pumping her digits as fast and hard as she could while intently watching Sakura's facial expressions as she cums. 

The sensation of being filled by three fingers, the sight of Naruko's beautiful face scrunched up in concentration, the other hand tugging lightly on her hair. It all became too much for Sakura as she completely unravels, shutting her eyes tight, screaming her girlfriend's name, and releasing herself onto Naruko's fingers, cum coating them and dribbling to her knuckles. As the blonde rode out her high, she placed the back of her hand on her forehead, attempting to regain composure. 

"How'd I do?" Naruko asked huskily, her fingers still buried knuckle deep in Sakura's entrance.

Sakura looked up to Naruko with a smile on her face. "It was amazing, Naruko."

"I mean, I did get you to scream pretty loud," Naruko smirked.

Sakura scoffed in response, "I didn't scream that loud. Well, I know not as loud as you at least," she said, teasing as Naruko blushed.

"Hey! I did n- whatever..."

Naruko slowly pulled out her fingers, happily cleaning them up and taking one last lick along Sakura's folds, wanting to savor the new taste. She took one last look up and down her lover while her lips formed into a smirk, feeling proud of her work. She then plopped down next to Sakura, placing soft but loving kisses on her forehead, cheek, nose, and finally her lips. Both girls were red hot and panting heavily, the intoxicating scent of sweat and sex still lingering in the air.

Sakura looked at Naruko with a smile. "Well, ready for the next round?"

Naruko was shocked by what Sakura was saying, but she nodded all the same, as the pigtail blonde wanted to know what else Sakura will do. "I'm ready, Sakura-chan."

Looking into Naruko's lust-filled blue eyes with her lust-filled green ones, as they both gazed to each other one last time and saw they both wanted this.

She then grabbed hold onto Naruko's leg and lifted it over her shoulder before shifting herself closer. As her drenched womanhood hovered mere inches over Naruko's, Sakura's whole body shook with anticipation. Dropping her lower half onto Naruko's, a drawn-out moan fell from both girls at the feeling of their cunts making contact with each other.

Sakura held onto Naruko's leg tightly, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do, but she wanted this, and so did Naruko. Slowly, she started rolling her hips back and forth, moaning shakily at the sensation. Naruko attempted to mimic her lover's movements, rocking her hips in sync with Sakura's.

A burst of confidence surged through them both like electricity, their initial fear and uncertainty cast aside by their ever-growing desire to both pleasure the girl they loved, and to bring themselves into pure ecstasy. They started grinding against each other's pussies harder, faster. The bed creaked at their combined movements as loud, passionate moans filled the air. The two only thinking about the absolute bliss they were both experiencing at that moment with the one they loved.

"Fuck, Naruko! Harder!" Sakura moaned, louder than necessary.

And she did, grabbing onto Sakura's rear and pulling her even closer, as she gradually picked up her pace. As tired as Naruko was just a few moments ago, she's soon filled with burning determination to please the girl she loved.

They thrust their lower bodies towards each other as fast and hard as they possibly could. Their mixed juices lubricated their folds, providing a smooth and slick path for their cunts, as the sounds of their wetness and pussies slapping against each other nearly drowned out the creak of the bed. Feeling overwhelmed by the unbelievable sensation, Naruko couldn't help but slap Sakura's ass before squeezing it tightly, drawing a groan of both pain and pleasure from the girl. Both girls had their eyes shut tight to try and cope with the pleasure.

"Oh my god, Naruko… You feel so fucking good…"

As the two girls increased the pace and force of their motions, practically pounding their pussies into each other, Sakura felt the aching between her legs rise closer and closer to its peak. She forced her eyes open slightly, the sight of Naruko's beautiful face expressing her pleasure, along with her shimmering blue eyes gazing at her with so much love and desire, it's enough to cause a sweet, sweet release as Sakura climaxed.

Both Naruko and Sakura knew they were close to reaching their climax, and they were so tired as they buried their faces into the crook of the other's neck. The two girls were cumming simultaneously onto each other's nether regions, their fluids mixing as they held onto each other like a lifeline.

The two lovers looked at each other with smiles on their faces as they moved to give each other one last kiss before drifting to sleep, holding the other in each other arms as they whispered to each other. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Naruko," Sakura whispered back as sleep overtook the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you all go I hope you all liked it, there might be more in the future I was think Ino could join in next time, but I need to think about it first.


End file.
